


Sort of virgins

by apricity



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricity/pseuds/apricity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d been funny when they first said it, but as it echoed in Callie’s head throughout the long silent walk to the parking lot it started bringing up all kinds of awful memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sort of virgins

It’d been funny when they first said it, but as it echoed in Callie’s head throughout the long silent walk to the parking lot it started bringing up all kinds of awful memories. 

They get to Callie’s car and she advantage of the split second it takes Erica to turn around to check her reflection in the front window. She’s got to admit that some things are much better this time around. She doesn’t have braces or acne or an outfit that she will later reflect on with a grimace and that’s just enough to unfreeze her jaw muscles so she can smile as her eyes move over Erica’s face. 

“You know, this whole being scared thing isn’t as bad as I remembered.” 

For some reason the stunned look on Erica’s face makes it suddenly easy to take that half step forward, to move one hand up her neck, along the curve of her jaw and into her hair before pulling her into a kiss that lasts longer than she expected and hung perfectly between tentative and pressing.

As they pull apart Callie sees Erica’s eyes flick straight to the ground and for a moment it feels like her lungs have stopped working. Then Erica looks up, tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and says in that gravelly voice that she’s starting to realize makes something hitch just behind her belly button, “You weren’t this smooth when you were _actually_ a virgin, were you?”

One corner of her mouth is quirk upwards in a half smirk but those blue eyes really are wider than usual. Callie just smiles and slides into her car. Being a virgin is definitely better the second time around.


End file.
